Reputasi
by Mary Sykes
Summary: Reputasi adalah penghalang. Siapa sangka ternyata selama ini Yuuichiro berjuang hanya sekedar untuk meraih Mikaela. Warning! OOC, cerita cepat enggak jelas, dan lain-lain. [#YuuMikaDay2017]


Di dunia ini, semua orang tentunya tahu jika ada dua tipe manusia, yakni yang bersinar dan tidak. Manusia yang bersinar adalah sosok orang yang terkenal, dikagumi, bahkan juga digemari. Sedangkan yang tidak bersinar adalah sosok orang yang tak dikenali, selalu menyendiri, tak diperhatikan, bahkan tidak pernah dinotis senpainya.

Namun, dua tipe manusia yang saling bertolak belakang itu akan saling melengkapi jika dipersatukan demi nama Tuhan, eh bukan, maksudnya demi nama Author.

Jadi ada kisah dalam suatu sekolah dalam kota di sebuah dunia.

Ada seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan mata berwarna biru langit. Dia ini adalah orang yang sangat berarti di sekolah, merupakan seorang ketua OSIS, juga anak angkat dari salah satu bangsawan di kota itu. Penampilannya rapi, namun sayang sikapnya sedikit cuek tapi peduli (hanya terhadap satu orang ?). Sudah begitu tampangnya boleh juga, jadi wajarlah jika banyak siswa-siswi, bapak-ibu guru, atau bahkan penjaga kantin yang menaksir terhadap dirinya.

Lalu ada satu lagi remaja laki-laki, bersurai hitam gelap dengan mata berwarna hijau daun. Dia ini bukannya tidak terkenal layaknya remaja yang dijelaskan sebelumnya, ia hanya lagi berusaha untuk menjadi terkenal saja. Penampilannya tak bisa dibilang rapi, agak sedikit berantakan namun cocok di pandangan orang. Tampangnya oke, jadi sama saja jika dia ini juga ditaksir banyak orang.

Dan pada kesempatan kali ini, pemirsa. Scene dijelaskan pada sebuah sekolah. Pagi ini terlihat cukup ribut dengan adanya murid-murid yang tengah berlalu-lalang menunggu bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Di sini kita bisa melihat bahwa remaja pertama tengah melangkah dengan tegap di koridor lantai dua sekolah. Para siswa-siswi yang sengaja nangkring di sisi koridor dengan sengaja melirik, berharap dinotis tapi sayang kagak kesampean. Sudah dijelaskan, bukan? Jika remaja yang satu ini sedikit cuek tapi peduli. Kalau mau dapet notis harus berani jatuh di hadapannya seolah-olah tak sengaja tersandung. Tapi mana ada ya orang bego yang mau bersikap demikian?

Lalu lirik sedikit ke luar, tepatnya di jalan pekarangan sekolah. Remaja kedua tengah berjalan santai, tangan kanan memegang tali tas yang tersampir di pundak, sedangkan tangan kiri berada dalam saku celana. Sebagian siswa-siswi yang ada di pekarangan juga melirik ke arahnya, menunggu akan dinotis gitu. Sadar akan diperhatikan, remaja itu menoleh lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata yang langsung saja ngebikin murid perempuan tepar di tempat.

Oke, yang kedua ini agaknya cukup berlebihan.

Setelah sengaja menggoda murid perempuan, remaja bersurai hitam ini kembali bermuka datar. Datar karena sebenarnya kesal lantaran tingkah murid perempuan yang sebenarnya hanya memandang dengan sebelah mata. Awalnya tergoda, nanti setelahnya mereka akan membicarakan laki-laki lain. Membicarakan siapa? Yang pasti 'dia' yang merupakan seseorang yang **katanya** berarti di sekolah.

Ia menguap lebar, tangan kiri keluar dari saku kemudian berganti jadi korek-korek telinga. Kepala mendongak, maunya sih ngeliatin langit namun kerennya malah bertemu padang sama si remaja pertama yang tak sengaja menoleh dari jendela lantai dua.

Suasana seakan berhenti, waktu terasa membeku. Mereka berdua nampak tengah berpandangan dalam waktu cukup lama. Merasakan angin berembus sejuk menggoyangkan daun-daun di pohon bahkan rumput di tanah, sudah lumayanlah untuk menambah kesan romantis di antara mereka berdua.

Lalu, tanpa alasan yang jelas, dua remaja itu merekahkan senyum tipis sebentar kemudian kembali melangkah melanjutkan kehidupan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** Reputasi

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Pertemanan

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya sama partner-nya, saya pinjam tokoh sebentar.

 **Note :** fik untuk harinya YuuMika yang diselenggarakan tanggal 1 Oktober. Enjoy~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sebenarnya lelah loh, Yuu..." ucap Mikaela tiba-tiba.

Yuuichiro, yang merasa disebut, hanya menolehkan pandangannya sedikit dari bacaan di tangan. "Apa lelah?"

Saat ini, kedua remaja itu sedang mendekam di ruang OSIS saat bel masuk pelajaran belum berbunyi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Yuuichiro juga Mikaela untuk bersama tiap pagi di ruang OSIS. Entah apa yang dikerjakan namun usut punya usut, kedua remaja ini sebenarnya sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Boleh saja jika mereka dikatakan 'teman masa kecil'.

Mikaela mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku yang tengah dibaca, ia menghela nafas singkat, "Aku lelah akan kepopularitasan ini..." lanjutnya singkat.

"Huh?" Yuuichiro mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kenapa harus lelah?"

Remaja bersurai kuning itu menutup buku di hadapannya, ia menatap lawan bicara dengan raut muka sedikit cemberut. "Ayolah, kamu tahukan jika selama ini aku mengharapkan masa-masa SMA yang biasa saja? Belajar, menuntut ilmu, mencari teman, dan lain-lain. Sama sekali tak ada pikiran bagiku untuk menjadi idola sekolah." Mikaela menerangkan panjang lebar.

"Ooh..." Yuuichiro kembali melanjutkan bacaannya, "Kalau begitu berikan saja kepopularitasanmu itu ke aku."

"Bagaimana caranya? Kalau bisa saja sudah dari dulu kuserahkan ke kamu..." Mikaela semakin cemberut mendengar balasan temannya, "Lagian kamu juga sudah populer, bukan?"

"Yeah, tapi tak seheboh kamu..."

"Mampu membuat beberapa murid perempuan tepar di tempat itu tak heboh?"

"Enggak sih. Biasa saja. Lagian itu cuma serangan tipu muslihat, toh ketika mereka sadar ujungnya juga bakalan ngomongin kamu."

Mikaela terdiam. Agaknya mengerti tentang perasaan Yuuichiro yang sedikit kesal dengan tingkat kepopuleran.

Yuuichiro sendiri tahu jika teman masa kecilnya itu adalah orang yang sangat populer, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang baru-baru ini baru populer. Jika boleh dihitung, Mikaela itu sudah menginjak bahasa populer sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah. Sedangkan Yuuichiro, yaah, bisa dikata saja ketika kedua remaja ini menginjak kelas dua. Berbanding jauh sekali, bukan? Wajar sajalah jika kebanyakan murid lebih mengidolakan Mikaela ketimbang Yuuichiro.

"Bagaimana ya caranya biar kepopularitasan ini turun?" gumam Mikaela pelan, hampir seperti bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Yuuichiro mendengus kesal, ia tutup buku di tangannya kemudian dilemparkan ke atas meja, "Ya, udah sih! Biarin saja. Toh juga enggak ada untung ruginya buat kamu.." balasnya ketus.

"Ada dong. Aku merasa terganggu sekali, tahu!"

"Terus kamu maunya gimana deh? Kita berantem untuk memperebutkan reputasi kayak yang di film-film, gitu?"

"Pasaran sekali, Yuu! Lagian juga bakalan aku yang menang ketimbang kamu..."

Yuuichiro sedikit tersentak, "I- itu 'kan masa lalu.."

Pernah ada cerita, untuk menentukan bos bagi para anak-anak di perumahan, Yuuichiro dan Mikaela yang masih berusia 8 tahun, saling adu jotos satu sama lain. Yang sudah pasti kemenangan ada di tangan Mikaela. Semua itu mudah diprediksi lantaran Yuuichiro tuh sosok bocah yang enggak mengandalkan otak saat berhadapan dengan musuh, terang saja kalau dia bakalan kalah. Berbeda sekali dengan Mikaela yang selalu menyusun segalanya sebelum memulai.

"Aku yakin sekarang sudah bisa mengalahkanmu!" Yuuichiro melanjutkan.

Mikaela menghela nafas, "Paling juga masih sama lemahnya..."

"Mau coba?"

"Enggaklah. Adu fisik itu ternyata konyol! Sampai sekarang saja aku masih kepikiran kenapa dulu aku mau-maunya aja nerima tantanganmu?"

"Mungkin karena kamu bodoh..."

"Iya, aku kecipratan bodohnya kamu."

"Sialan kau!"

Lalu hening. Keduanya seperti sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing. Entah pikiran yang menjerumus masa sekarang, atau malah masa-masa ketika masih kanak-kanak.

"Hei, Yuu..." panggil Mikaela pelan.

"Apa?"

Mikaela terpaku menatap teman masa kecilnya itu, terdiam dalam waktu yang lama tanpa sekali pun mengeluarkan kata. Merasa risih lantaran dilihatin sama teman sendiri, Yuuichiro pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Yuuichiro lagi dengan pandangan teralih ke arah jendela.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah kepikiran sebuah cara untuk menurunkan reputasiku..." balas Mikaela tenang, kali ini dengan senyuman tipis yang kasat mata.

Yuuichiro menoleh malas, "Oh, ya? Apa itu?"

"Tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kamu mau 'kan bantuin aku?"

"Bad feeling! Aku nolak deh!"

"Oh, ayolah!" Mikaela tanpa pikir-pikir langsung saja melompat mengambil ruang kosong di samping temannya.

Yuuichiro mundur memojok pada sofa, mulai curiga sama Mikaela yang di luar dugaan bisa saja muncul sifat konyolnya. Inginnya sih langsung pergi daripada terkena jebakan, namun si remaja surai kuning lebih dulu meraih kedua tangan remaja surai hitam supaya tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kamu temanku 'kan, Yuu? Harusnya kamu mau dong bantuin aku..." sambung Mikaela dengan nada senang dengan maksud tertentu.

"Hanya di saat seperti ini saja kau anggap aku teman? Selama ini ke mana saja, neng?" bentak Yuuichiro sebenarnya tidak suka dengan cara ucapan Mikaela barusan.

"Selama ini aku ada di sampingmu kok. Kamu saja yang sok sibuk tebar feromon di sana-sini.." balas surai kuning dengan nada santai.

Yuuichiro tersentak, "Apa feromon!? Bicaramu mulai ngelantur, tahu!"

"Sudahlah, Yuu. Enggak usah kebanyakan mengelak, mending kamu bantuin aku aja deh..."

"Jangan seenaknya! Aku menolak!"

"Kumohon... Aku jarang-jarang loh memohon seperti ini..." ucap Mikaela dengan raut wajah memelas layaknya anjing yang kehilangan tuannya.

"Uuh... Eerr..." Yuuichiro buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan lantaran enggak mau terkena serangan maut teman masa kecilnya. Namun apalah ucapan tak sesuai kata hati. "Oke, oke! Memang kamu minta aku bantu yang kayak gimana?"

Mikaela langsung saja merekahkan senyum terbaiknya, "Aku tahu jika kamu bakalan mau bantuin aku, Yuu. Kamu 'kan orangnya baik, atau malah bodoh?" Perkataan di bagian akhir itu sedikit memelan.

Manik hijau Yuuichiro melotot menatap tersangka, entah karena dia merasa dibegoin atau mungkin karena dia punya kuping segede gajah makanya dengar.

"Aku bercanda, kawan. Jangan terlalu dimasukkan hatilah candaanku itu." Mikaela buru-buru menjelaskan, "Jadi, kamu bantuin akunya simpel saja kok. Diibaratkan kita bakalan ngebikin reputasiku turun sedangkan reputasimu naik, mungkin..."

"Langsung intinya aja!" Takut akan mendapatkan penjelasan panjang, Yuuichiro buru-buru menyela.

"Oke. Jadi kita bakal menjalin hubungan, Yuu. Kutekankan, bukan teman, tapi pacar!"

Yuuichiro awalnya bengong dengan mulut menganga, hingga akhirnya bersuara keras, "Apa-apaan!? Ogah, ah!"

"Dengerin dulu dong..." Mikaela mencoba menerangkan, "Nanti 'kan murid-murid bakalan berpikiran yang aneh mengenaiku, terus reputasiku bakalan turun deh."

"Ogah!" Yuuichiro masih saja menolak.

"Terus, kalau reputasiku turun, nanti 'kan reputasimu bakalan naik."

"Elu enggak denger!? Kalau aku bilang ogah, ya ogah!"

"Ayolah, Yuu... Ini cara efisien, tahu..."

"Efisien, matamu! Yang ada reputasi gue juga bakalan turun, kampret!"

"Yaelah, Yuu. Mikir negatif aja sukanya, dicoba juga belum..."

Yuuichiro mengertakkan giginya geram, ingin sekali rasanya ia menendang Mikaela hingga matahari. Teman masa kecilnya itu walau di pandangan orang lain terlihat pintar dan tenang, namun di pandangan Yuuichiro pasti ada aja tingkah serta pikiran aneh lainnya. Yuuichiro sudah kenal Mikaela sejak lama, ia tentunya tahu betul seperti apa temannya itu.

"Aku tegaskan ya, Yuu..." Mikaela kembali berucap, "Aku jarang loh memohon sama kamu, jadi plisslah tolong aku untuk kali ini saja!" lanjutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan disatukan di depan wajah.

"Eerr..." Yuuichiro buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, "Konyol..."

"Kalau enggak mau, aku bakalan pake cara paksa loh..."

"Apa-apaan!?"

Tak terduga Mikaela malah mempersempit jarak, merangkak mendekati Yuuichiro dan memepetkan temannya itu di pojok sofa. Kedua tangan remaja surai kuning itu menahan ruang yang kemungkinan bisa digunakan untuk kabur. Tidak hanya itu, wajah Mikaela juga semakin dekat, membuat Yuuichiro bisa saja merasakan nafas temannya itu.

Yuuichiro kalang kabut, mata lirik sana-sini. Mencari celah untuk kabur rasanya percuma. Berharap ada orang datang ke ruang OSIS atau berharap bel berbunyi juga rasanya percuma. Jalan terakhir, ya tinggal pasrah.

"Se- setidaknya dicoba saja 'kan?" ucap remaja surai hitam itu akhirnya.

"Iya, tentu saja. Memang kamu mau yang bagaimana lagi?" balas remaja surai kuning dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Yuuichiro kesusahan menelan air liur, agaknya susah juga untuk berkata-kata, "Oke, kita coba. Tapi jika semisalnya enggak berhasil, jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan hal aneh-aneh lainnya."

"Tenang saja." Mikaela menjauh diri dari temannya, "Kita pacaran yang sehat saja. Lagian aku juga enggak pernah pacaran kok. Mungkin ini merupakan pengalaman pertama buat aku."

Yuuichiro membenarkan posisi duduknya, kepala tertunduk dan terdiam beberapa detik, sebelumnya akhirnya bergumam pelan, "Iya..."

.

.

Lalu dimulailah aksi pacaran pura-pura mereka.

Mikaela nampak antusias sekali dengan akting pacarannya, sedangkan Yuuichiro malah terkesan cuek dan jijik sendiri. Apalagi Mikaela kelewat nekat memanggil dengan embel-embel '-chan' atau parahnya 'sayang'.

Di kelas pun mereka selalu bersama, ke kantin pun juga, atau jangan ke toilet juga bakalan bersamaan. Waduh, bakalan parah sekali tuh. Tapi memang tujuan awal seperti itu sih.

Nah, lalu bagaimana pendapat murid-murid lainnya?

Awalnya mereka terkejut dengan kedekatan seorang Yuuichiro dengan Mikaela. Memang sih gosip pernah bilang jika mereka itu teman masa kecil, dan ada pula juga sebuah gosip yang mengatakan jika sebenarnya mereka itu rival dalam hal kepopularitasan. Jadi bukannya akan terkesan aneh jika mereka tiba-tiba dekat, bukan?

Tapi apalah daya otak manusia itu terkadang memang kurang ajar.

Pernah ada suatu ketika, pas lagi jam olahraga, Mikaela mendekati Yuuichiro hendak lari bersama ketika disuruh mutar lapangan. Alih-alih lari bersama dengan kompak, Yuuichiro malah tancap gas mempercepat langkahnya, sedangkan Mikaela juga mempercepat guna mengejar. Dan jadilah mereka terlihat seperti lomba adu kecepatan.

Murid laki-laki pada terkagum menyaksikan kejadian dua orang yang kayaknya lagi adu ketangkasan dalam hal berlari. Sebagian ada yang menyemangati Yuuichiro, sebagian pula ada yang menyemangati Mikaela.

Padahal nyatanya enggak kayak begitu. Siapa bilang mereka lagi adu ketangkasan berlari? Orang ini ceritanya Yuuichiro lagi kabur dari kejarannya Mikaela.

Itu pendapat yang laki-laki, yang perempuan sih biasanya lebih kurang ajar lagi.

Begini kejadiannya, waktu itu lokasi di kantin sekolah. Mikaela dengan pede dahsyat, berani ambil bagian menyuapi seorang Yuuichiro sesendok kari. Korban menolak, namun sayang pelaku memaksa. Bahkan Mikaela juga sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata manis.

Jadi, sekarang siapa yang seme, siapa yang uke?

Dan parahnya, para murid perempuan yang menyaksikan kejadian spektakuler itu bukannya syok atau apa tapi malah berkyaa-kyaa. Like mereka itu senang bukan main lantaran dapat servis memuaskan di depan mata.

Memang dasar fujo kampret!

Itu semua sudah berjalan selama seminggu lebih, aksi pacaran pura-pura mereka. Hasil memuaskan tidak ada yang diraih, sebaliknya Yuuichiro yang malah lelah dengan semua sandiwara ini.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan semua ini, Mika..." ucap Yuuichiro ketika kedua remaja itu yang lagi-lagi ada di ruang OSIS.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kita belum dapat hasil apa-apa loh..." balas Mikaela sepertinya masih semangat saja dengan sandiwara ini.

Yuuichiro mendengus kasar, "Enggak ada hasil apa-apa, tahu! Murid-murid lain malah menjadikan kita trending topik minggu ini!"

Mikaela semakin antusias, "Loh, malah bagus 'kan? Dengan begitu reputasiku bakalan turun..."

"Enggak! Enggak bakalan turun, yang ada malah meningkat!"

"Hmm, kalau begitu kita kurang ekstra bersandiwaranya..."

"Mika!"

Yuuichiro entah kenapa membentak yang langsung saja ngebikin Mikaela mematung lantaran namanya disebut. Remaja surai kuning itu mengedipkan matanya sekali, terbingung menatap remaja surai hitam.

"Berhentilah bermain-main..." gumam Yuuichiro pelan, "Aku enggak mau begini!"

Terdiam dalam waktu cukup lama, Mikaela berpindah mengambil posisi duduk di samping Yuuichiro. Ia menyentuh pundak temannya itu, "Aku tahu, makanya segera kita putar balikkan reputasi kita."

"Enggak! Bukan itu!" Yuuichiro mengangkat wajah. Manik hijaunya menatap manik biru milik Mikaela, tatapan serius yang Mikaela sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya. Yuuichiro melanjutkan, "Aku... Aku enggak peduli dengan reputasi! Terserahlah siapa yang mau dipandang atau tidak!"

Mikaela terbengong, ia buka suara, "Tarik kata-katamu, jika kamu tidak peduli dengan reputasi mana mungkin kamu jadi terkenal seperti sekarang ini?"

"Itu semua aku lakukan untukmu!"

"Huh?" Mikaela kembali dibuat terbengong.

Yuuichiro tidak berhenti menatap manik biru temannya, "Iya! Kamu masih ingat 'kan kita ini teman masa kecil? Walaupun rival itu enggak masalah buatku, setidaknya kita masih bisa bersama. Tapi apa semua ini? Reputasi menjadikan jarak, kamu terlalu tinggi untuk kuraih, makanya... makanya..." Ia tidak berani melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Menjelaskan semuanya itu butuh keberanian. Yuuichiro merasa jika dirinya konyol dengan pikirannya sendiri. Selama setahun dalam satu sekolah, reputasi adalah halangan bagi mereka, makanya Yuuichiro berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi terkenal, hanya untuk menyamakan kedudukan dengan temannya. Supaya mereka bisa bersama kembali, melewati masa-masa SMA selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

"Yuu-chan?" panggil Mikaela pelan, membuyarkan lawan bicaranya dari lamunan.

Yuuichiro cemberut, "Enggak usah pake '-chan', Mik!"

Mikaela nyengir lebar, "Kebiasaan sih. Tapi lucu 'kan kalau pakai tambahan '-chan'? Terus lanjut ngomongnya dong, aku penasaran sama maksudmu itu apa."

"Aku malas jika harus bertele-tele."

"Kalau begitu langsung ke intinya juga enggak masalah..."

Yuuichiro terdiam, menatap lawan bicara dalam ketenangan. Tatapan dari manik hijaunya seperti menunjukkan akan keseriusan. Mikaela entah kenapa merasa grogi walau masih bisa menutupi dengan wajah senang namun tenang.

Remaja surai hitam itu buka mulut, hendak bersuara tapi si lawan bicara malah menutup mulutnya sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Yuuichiro tersentak kaget. Ia buru-buru memundurkan wajahnya, "Apa-apaan!?"

"Oke, aku mengerti! Aku enggak perlu dengar pengakuanmu, Yuu..." balas Mikaela buru-buru.

"Enggak lucu, Mik! Aku belum ngomong apa-apa..."

"Sudah kukatakan aku enggak perlu dengar, aku sudah ngerti..."

Entah pandangan Yuuichiro yang salah atau apa, namun ia seperti melihat jika ada semburat merah menghiasi wajah Mikaela. Remaja bersurai kuning itu juga entah kenapa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, kayaknya sih sengaja menyembunyikan rona di muka.

Yuuichiro menarik ujung bibir, tersenyum jahil. Perlahan ia mendekati temannya dan memojokkan dia di sofa yang mereka tempati. "Kamu bohong jika kamu bilang mengerti..." bisiknya pelan.

"Apa?" Mikaela menoleh dan mendapati wajah Yuuichiro sudah dekat dengan wajahnya. Sekarang terlihat jelas jika mukanya semerah tomat. "A- aku ngerti kok..."

"Oh, ya? Apa itu yang kamu mengerti? Dan jika kamu mengerti, lalu apa balasanmu?"

Mikaela kalang kabut, kedua tangan mau mendorong temannya namun sayang sudah dipegangi terlebih dahulu. "Yuu, pliss, enggak kayak gini!"

"Aku maunya begini kok."

"Kamu memaksaku!"

"Tapi kamu suka 'kan?"

Dan skakmat! Mikaela benar-benar merasa jika dirinya beneran ada di pojok. Suka dia bilang? Lalu jawaban apa yang harus diberikan supaya Yuuichiro puas? Mikaela sendiri saja sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Sadar jika kemungkinan tidak ada balasan, maka Yuuichiro semakin mendekatkan diri. "Aku enggak perlu kata sih untuk balasannya, tindakan juga boleh."

"Yuu, berhentilah bermain-main..." balas Mikaela sedikit terbata.

"Sejak semula yang ngajak main-main 'kan kamu. Orang aku mau serius sih..."

Mikaela menoleh perlahan, memberanikan diri menatap manik hijau Yuuichiro. Tak ada kata selama beberapa menit. Yuuichiro akhirnya semakin mendekatkan diri, perlahan tapi pasti, bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan. Ciuman lembut dan juga singkat untuk pertama kali bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku enggak peduli dengan reputasi," ucap Yuuichiro pelan, "Berada di sampingmu adalah yang terpenting bagiku. Dan untuk setelah ini, aku enggak mau kita bermain-main lagi."

Mikaela kesusahan menelan air liur. Ia terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Ba- baiklah..."

Dan setelahnya, kedua remaja itu saling menyatukan bibir kembali. Bukan ciuman yang seperti sebelumnya, melainkan lebih panas serta intim.

Lalu selanjutnya... silakan dibayangkan sendiri adegan Yuuichiro juga Mikaela di ruang OSIS tersebut. Yang pastinya kemungkinan ada beberapa fujo yang enggak sengaja nguping di luar ruangan. Hehehee...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** huft, saya harap ini cukup memuaskan untuk YuuMika's Day yg pertama. maafkan saya yg cuma bisa nyumbang ini. saya benar2 galau lantaran enggak ada ide. /nangis.

Sudah, lalu mau ada komentar enggak? saya akan sangat senang sekali jika ada orang yang mau memberikan pendapat, kritikan, serta apa pun yg bisa ngebikin saya kembali semangat berkarya. pliss, para reader... kalian jika mau protes juga boleh, apa pun akan saya tampung.

Btw, maaf ya jika ada kesalahan ketik...

See yaa~


End file.
